


Step in between

by icylook



Series: M-21 sleeping on Frankenstein [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: Fourth part of the series of tumblr drabbles with Frankenstein and M-21; works were inspired by galaxysilver's amazing artwork.TW for this part - implied sexual and physical abuse, mentions of panic attack





	Step in between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492496) by galaxysilver. 



> Fourth part of the series of tumblr drabbles with Frankenstein and M-21; works were inspired by galaxysilver's amazing artwork. 
> 
> TW for this part - implied sexual and physical abuse, mentions of panic attack

He ached. 

_Everything ached._

It felt like his body was one big bruise, bones not broken, but the shocks of the blows beaten into them, maybe some of them cracked, he wasn’t sure, some joints seemed twisted, he tried to move his fingers but didn’t feel them properly, though he saw them there, dirty nails _dirty hand-_

He didn’t know where he was, the sounds were muted, the lights were muted, his sight was blurred, something warm and wet was spilling on his face steadily-

He couldn’t wash out the copper taste in his mouth because his throat was so dry and hurt when he tried to swallow and it was because he was screaming until he stopped because it was pointless and _why was he doing it in the first place?_

His chest hurt as he tried to get his arms under him to get up slowly through pained breaths and move up up _up_ onto his elbows

forearms on the hard cold concrete fingers splayed on its scratchy surface and why couldn’t he see his hands properly couldn’t see how his fingers looked like what if they were missing 

what if 

and he felt the cold wash his body from the tips of them then came the hot and he felt a bile raising in his thoat and a sob slipped past his lips 

caked in dried blood and his skin suddenly felt sticky 

itchy 

not _his_

and he ached his skin ached his muscles ached his bones ached and he wanted to scream but couldn’t because _  
_

_he howled it raw_

he felt out of his body and he couldn’t see _right_ tears so damp and hot and not stopping and he started shaking and there was a voice and warm but harsh fingers on his jaw lifting his head up to look up to those eyes 

_sliver_

the eyes he knew but hated _hated helplessly hated_

_silver… or red..?_

but trusted and 

_red… blue?_

not cruel never like silver but

_blue?_

never like 

_“Pathetic.”_ The voice hissed with those blue eyes pinning him in place he couldn’t move as something stabbed him in the chest-

 _“I am disgusted by you.”_ The hand on his chin tightened its hold, keeping him in place, when he flinched-

blue eyes moved closer to his face his breath coming in panicky gasps teeth biting hard onto his lower lip to keep the pitiful wails in 

he nearly choked on them and the taste of blood increased and-

 _“You deserve this.”_ The voice whispered and blue was boring into him penetrating and so cold so sharp and the

fingers on his face felt scorching 

wrong 

and he let out a gasp when he saw the flick of the blonde hair 

why he hadn’t noticed it earlier and his heart hammered so hard in his chest 

all this time 

he thought it would burst him open but it stopped for a moment and-

_oh._

he felt it break and he-

Woke up.

It was dark, except for the muted light in the corner. His skin felt too cold and too moist and he was under too many layers, but he held still. 

Until he could see more after he blinked out the haze he was in, until he breathed in and out steadily, not in short gulps of air, until he could feel the soft fabric under his hands, until his heart wasn’t going as fast as it wanted to leave his body. 

Until he felt his damp cheeks being touched, movements unhurried, and he didn’t shy away, because now he knew where he was. 

When.

With who.

He let for his head to be lifted gently, cool fingers on his sweaty skin like a balm, getting silver hair out of his face, to let him see the blue eyes looking at him with concern and such softness, and he didn’t know what expression must have he made, because he was lifted slightly up, and there were arms around him, not constricting, never like that.

And he might have made a noise, some broken thing out of his suddenly tight throat and he hid his face in the warm neck, rich with _this_ scent he so craved, a promise of safety, of freedom, _of affection._

He clinged to the man, who’s hands were careful and soothing, never caging, _never._

He let out a shaky breath, then another, when he heard a low voice whispering sweet nothings near his temple, warm and solid body under his and the tension slowly melted, leaving him sleepy, mind blisfully empty in a post haze of a nightmare.


End file.
